I Love You
by 13bookworm
Summary: Each I love you means something different, one more meaningful than the first. How do Queen Clarion and Lord Milori say it?


**This is a bunch of small situations in one day put together as a one-shot.**

* * *

Milori stood outside leaning against the meeting hall doors. Inside Clarion was convincing the ministers to disregard the rule she had made all those years ago. You would assume she could just do whatever. She was the Queen after all, but she had to have the ministers agree too. It didn't have to be unanimous, just three out of four. Yet time began ticking by and Milori was starting to grow impatient, worried even. What if the ministers voted against her proposal? But why would they, right? The idea was racking him.

The doors opened and the ministers exited, talking amongst each other. Clarion then came out and approached him. She glanced down both ends of the hallway to make sure they were alone. "It was unanimous," she paused a moment, "They said yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He hugged her close, "At last."

"We can be together," they both said simultaneously.

He kissed her, this time more intimately, considering there weren't dozens of fairies watching. Milori missed kissing her and holding her body this close so that he could feel her warmth. He pressed his forehead to hers and let out a sigh, "I love you, Queen Clarion."

* * *

All the fairies were celebrating in the Winter Woods and the two rulers gladly watched everyone while wrapped in each others arms. There was screaming and laughter as all kinds of fairies slid across the ice. Tink and Peri whistled and suddenly owls came soaring in with snowflake fairies riding in baskets. With the pull of a lever snowflakes and periwinkles were falling through the air. It was amazing.

Everyone seemed ten times more excited now. Tink and Peri came flying up to them, "Thank you, Lord Milori."

"You're welcome girls, but I'm the one who should be thanking you. So thank you."

"You're welcome." The two girls fluttered off.

Milori turned his attention back to Clarion. She was looking up at him in such a way he knew what she was asking. "The girls asked if they could use the owls and some baskets."

"Ah, got it." She kissed his cheek, "I love you, Lord Milori."

* * *

The celebrating had come to an end and Milori was walking Clarion back to the tree, but that didn't stop them from talking. "So wait, you were hit with a water ball? Who threw it?" he asked her.

"Silvermist, but it was just an accident. No one was hurt, no harm, no foul. Why are you so worried about me? You should worry about yourself with all the stuff those winter fairies put you through."

"A few competitions and trips to the infirmary, nothing major," he laughed.

"Well I'm glad you still managed to have fun after what happened."

"And you as well, I see."

She let out yawn and leaned in closer to him. He smiled and looked down at her as she shut her eyes. He whispered as he calmly gathered her in his arms, "I love you, Clarion."

* * *

Clarion awoke in the night to use the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she let out a tired yawn and got back into bed. Clarion was nearly back asleep until she heard something. She cautiously stood up and walked over to where the sound was coming from. A smile came across her face. There on the floor, leaned against the wall was Milori snoring quietly.

She knelt down beside him, "Milori." He stirred slightly. "Milori, wake up," she whispered softly. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Clarion…"

"Did you even go home last night?"

"No…"

"Come on, you're not gonna sleep on the floor." She helped him up and he leaned against her shoulder. Clarion lied him down on the bed and wrapped a blanket around his body.

"Good night, Clarion," he muttered.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Milori."

* * *

"Clarion," she could faintly hear, "Clarion." She opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning?"

"Yes, darling."

Everything started coming into focus and Milori was lying beside her. "Milori!" she nearly screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay."

"But what will the ministers think? They might-"

"Stop worrying, you do it too much." He moved her auburn hair out of her eyes.

She let out a sigh and sat up, "What time is it?"

"Still early," he sat up as well and hugged her close as he kissed her cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" she leaned against his chest.

"Not long. Do you now you scrunch up your nose when you sleep? It's actually really cute."

"Oh stop it!" she lightly slapped him.

"I'm serious… I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, my prince."

* * *

**This isn't very long, but it's still meaningful.**

**Complete**


End file.
